Playlist
by kimnamjineu
Summary: Playlist; list lagu yang menjadi favorit seseorang. / Kumpulan songfict dari lagu dan pairings-nya Produce 101 Season 2. / Samhwi, Ongniel, Jinseob, Guanho, Jinhoon / Wanna One / [Jinseob UP!]
1. Showtime

**Playlist**

 **Songfict(s) by Kimnamjineu**

 **PD101S2 / Wanna One Pairings.** **BL. YAOI. Bahasa campur aduk seperti biasa(?), Typo(s). DLDR.**

 **Selamat membaca!;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Now, it's showtime!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Samhwi_**

 ** _[Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Now it's Show Time_**

 ** _Come closer, (First Time)_**

 ** _For you I, (Long Time)_**

 ** _I've prepared a show show show_**

 ** _(Perfect) I'll show you a definite impact_**

Samuel dan Daehwi sudah saling kenal bahkan semenjak mereka belum bisa berbicara. Kedua keluarga mereka sudah dekat semenjak lama. Daehwi dan Samuel juga sangat akrab; meningat umur keduanya yang hanya berselisih satu tahun, membuat mereka mudah akrab.

Dari dahulu, Daehwi hafal, bahwa cita-cita seorang Samuel adalah menjadi idol. Daehwi masih ingat ketika Samuel kecil berkata dengan percaya diri tentang impiannya.

Ingatan Daehwi memutar kilasan balik percakapan 12 tahun yang lalu.

 _"Daehwi hyung, aku ingin menjadi seolang idol!" Pekik Samuel tiba-tiba._

 _"Idol? Seperti yang ada di tv itu ya, Muel?" Tanya Daehwi. Ia menatap kedua netra Samuel yang berbinar semangat._

 _"Iya hyung! Yang biasanya belnyanyi, menali, tampil di tv!" Samuel menganggukan kepalanya antusias, "Aku ingin tampil belsinal sepelti meleka!"_

 _"Ah, begitu," Daehwi tersenyum lalu menarik pipi yang lebih muda; "Tapi setauku, nggak ada tuh, idol yang cadel kayak muel,"_

 _"Ya, sakit hyung!" rengek Samuel, "Nanti kalau sudah lebih besal kan aku pasti nggak akan cadel begini, Hyuungie~" Samuel mengerucutkan bibirnya. Daehwi tertawa melihat bibir Samuel._

 _"Bibir Muel lucu, kayak bebek." Daehwi memainkan bibir Samuel, "Yaudah nanti kalau udah nggak cadel, kamu jadi idol ya! Nanti aku pasti jadi penonontonnya Muel,"_

 _"Pasti hyung! Nanti hyung jadi penonton peltamaku ya!" Samuel tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Daehwi erat._

 ** _Finally it has come_**

 ** _Now the time is up_**

 ** _I'll fill you up fully, I'll fill you up fully_**

 ** _Since it's a special day, since I got to move you_**

 ** _It's a perfect scenario, it's never cliche_**

Siapa sangka, perkataan Samuel 12 tahun yang lalu bukanlah ucapan seorang anak kecil belaka. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, impian Samuel tidak berubah. Ia ingin tetap menjadi idol; dan Samuel tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Setiap hari, Samuel berlatih dengan keras. Ia kini adalah seorang trainee disebuah perusahaan musik terkenal. Samuel terus berlatih dengan gigih, tanpa henti, setiap harinya. Daehwi-lah yang menjadi saksi bagaimana keringat Samuel terus bercucuran setiap malam ketika ia pulang berlatih.

Daehwi pernah sekali bertanya kepada Samuel tentang apakah ia lelah terus berlatih setiap harinya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, karena inilah impianku sejak kecil, hyung."—begitulah kira-kira jawabannya.

Daehwi terus melihat bagaimana gigih perjuangan sang pemuda tersebut. Dalam hati, Daehwi merasa tidak tega melihat Samuel yang nampak kelelahan karena berlatih keras. Namun Daehwi juga sadar, bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan Samuel, hanya penolakan-lah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Maka dari itu, Daehwi bertekad, ia akan selalu mendukung Samuel; karena hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

 ** _I think my heart is gonna explode_**

 ** _I can hear you coming_**

 ** _My heart's pounding, I'm shaking_**

 ** _What sort of expression will you show_**

 ** _Come closer as if you have the world_**

"Daehwi hyung!" Samuel berlari, mengejar sosok yang dipanggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum melihat pemuda blasteran berlari kearahnya.

"Iya, Muel. Tidak usah berlari, ada apa?" Samuel berhenti tepat dihadapan Daehwi. Ia sedikit membungkuk, meraup nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah nafasnya teratur, ia berdiri tegap lalu menatap Daehwi.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal latihan. Mau jalan-jalan, tidak?" Samuel tersenyum lebar. Mengajak pemuda dihadapannya untuk pergi bersamanya.

Daehwi sedikit terperangah, "Kau tidak lelah? Kenapa tidak gunakan waktu kosongmu untuk istirahat saja, Muel?" Masih dengan senyuman lembutnya, Daehwi mengusap kepala Samuel. Memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi pemuda yang baru saja berlari tersebut.

"Semua rasa lelahku hilang kalau bersama hyung," Samuel merangkul bahu Daehwi. "Mau ya hyung?" Samuel menatap Daehwi penuh harap. Yang ditatap mengehela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang darimu, Muel." Yang lebih muda tertawa mendengar perkataan Daehwi.

"Ayo kita habiskan hari ini bersama!"

 ** _Now it's Show Time_**

 ** _Come closer, (First Time)_**

 ** _For you I, (Long Time)_**

 ** _I've prepared a show, show, show_**

 ** _(Perfect) I'll show you a definite impact_**

 ** _A Show Time that you'll never forget in your life_**

 ** _I only need you_**

 ** _I'll only look at you_**

Samuel dan Daehwi berjalan bersama. Langkah keduanya beriringan, menyusuri trotoar Seoul yang sedikit padat. Keduanya memegang masing-masing permen kapas berukuran sedang ditangannya. Yang lebih muda sibuk memakan permen kapasnya, sementara Daehwi menatapnya dari samping.

"Muel," panggil Daehwi. Samuel menoleh, mendapati hyung-nya sedang menatapnya.

"Ya, hyung?" Samuel tersenyum, mengehentikan kegiatan memakan permen kapasnya. Daehwi menghela nafas pelan, lalu membalas senyuman Samuel.

"Bagaimana kehidupan trainee-mu? Apa kau sudah merasa lelah menjalaninya?" Tanya Daehwi lembut. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung Samuel; ia hanya ingin bertanya. Hanya ingin tahu, apakah Samuel masih sanggup mengejar mimpinya.

"Sangat baik! Pelatih dance memberiku pujian karena dance-ku yang semakin membaik seiring berjalannya waktu," Samuel tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar antusias, memberi tatapan yang sama ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi idol 12 tahun silam. "Dan aku tidak pernah merasa lelah. Toh, ada hyung yang selalu mensupportku kan?"

Daehwi mengangguk pelan. Menatap dalam kedua netra Samuel yang masih berbinar dengan antusias. Sebuah senyuman lega terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Muel," Daehwi menggigit sebagian kecil permen kapasnya. "Aku bersyukur sudah mengenalmu semenjak lama. Setidaknya, aku menjadi saksi bagaimana usaha kerasmu itu. Jadi nanti saat kau sudah sukses, kau tidak boleh lupa padaku. Oke?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seseorang yang setiap harinya memberikanku dukungan dari senyumannya, hyung?" Samuel tertawa. Dirangkulnya bahu yang lebih tua; "Aku berjanji. Kalau suatu saat aku lupa denganmu, kau boleh pukul aku. Tampar aku, tonjok aku, apapun, asal aku bisa kembali mengingatmu."

Yang dirangkul tertawa, sedikit mencubit tangan Samuel yang melingkar di bahunya. Kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar Seoul dibawah langit yang mulai menggelap, tertawa hingga ujung hari bersama.

 ** _Alright_**

 ** _Dear my love_**

 ** _Even if I try describe you with any sort of word_**

 ** _I really can't describe you_**

 ** _(I love you boy)_**

 ** _Cause it's you_**

 ** _(Yeah I'm in you)_**

 ** _My love is true_**

 ** _How should I tell you more, uh_**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Samuel semakin sibuk dengan latihannya seiring berjalannya waktu. Waktu bertemu mereka yang semakin lama, semakin berkurang. Menyisakan Daehwi sendirian dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir.

Daehwi sedikit khawatir; Kalau Samuel akan terlalu lelah.

Daehwi sedikit khawatir; Kalau Samuel akan jatuh sakit karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Daehwi sedikit khawatir; Kalau Samuel perlahan akan melupakannya.

Daehwi sedikit khawatir; Arti keberadaannya untuk Samuel akan digantikan orang lain.

Daehwi mungkin sedikit khawatir akan banyak hal, tapi;

Ia sangat merindukan Samuel.

Merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, genggamannya, rangkulannya, keberadaannya; Ia merindukan setiap hal dari Samuel.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hal yang paling ia khawatiri dan takuti adalah, Samuel yang mungkin akan mulai melupakannya. Samuel memang pernah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan lupa, tapi, yang namanya janji, bisa saja diingkari, kan?

Daehwi membuka ponselnya. Membaca percakapan terakhirnya dan Samuel dua minggu yang lalu. Ia menghela nafas, sudah lama juga Samuel tidak menghubunginya. Pesannya pun tidak dijawab. Bahkan jika Daehwi pergi mengunjungi rumahnya pun, hanya akan ada ibunya Samuel yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan berkata bahwa Samuel belum pulang.

Mengunci layar ponselnya, Daehwi membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur. Pandangannya beralih kesana kemari, tanda ia sedikit merasakan gelisah yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa rindu yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa, rasa khawatir yang semakin membuatnya takut.

Dan jangan lupa,

Rasa sayang yang semakin lama semakin meluap,

Rasa cinta yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa tertahankan.

 ** _A new curtain goes up_**

 ** _With all my sincerity_**

Sudah terhitung 19 hari semenjak terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan Samuel. Semakin hari, bertemu dengan Samuel rasanya semakin sulit dan nyaris mustahil.

Daehwi tidak ingin meminta hal yang sulit. Ia hanya ingin, setidaknya, ia dapat melihat batang hidung pemuda tersebut. Tidak masalah bila tidak ada interaksi diantara keduanya, yang terpenting, Daehwi dapat melihat wujudnya.

Samuel mulai menghilang tepat disaat hari libur semester dimulai. Hilangnya keberadaan Samuel dikala libur inilah yang membuat Daehwi semakin susah bertemu dengannya. Biasanya, selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, waktu liburan seperti ini akan dihabiskan bersama. Seperti bermain ke taman rekreasi, mengunjungi kebun binatang, atau bahkan hanya sekedar hang out di kafe pinggir jalan.

Daehwi merindukan liburannya bersama Samuel. Daehwi merindukan segalanya tentang Samuel.

Dan sepertinya, Samuel mulai merasakan ikatan yang memanggilnya.

Tepat saat Daehwi memikirkannya dengan es krim digenggamannya, ponsel Daehwi berdering. Menunjukan nama _Muel_ di layarnya.

 ** _I came up on stage_**

 ** _The audience is only you_**

 ** _If it's for you, I'll do anything if you want it_**

Kini, Daehwi berdiri didepan pintu sebuah gudang kecil yang berada di gang dekat rumahnya. Panggilan Samuel beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya melangkahkan kaki kemari. Samuel mengajak Daehwi untuk bertemu, disebuah gudang kecil tidak terpakai yang berada di gang kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Menatap pintu gudang tersebut dengan ragu, pikiran Daehwi sedikit melayang. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia akan pulang saja karena takut, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan rasa rindunya lagi.

Perlahan, Daehwi membuka pintu dihadapannya. Hal pertama yang Daehwi lihat adalah kegelapan. Memasuki gudang tersebut, rasa takut mulai menghampiri Daehwi.

"Muel?" Sahut Daehwi pelan, tangannya masih mencengkram gagang pintu. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda yang memanggilnya kemari. Menahan rasa takut yang semakin menyergapinya.

 ** _"It's Showtime!"_**

Lampu dinyalakan. Ruangan tersebut menjadi terang. Pemandangan Daehwi tergantikan. Kini ada sebuah panggung kecil dengan berbagai macam hiasan dibelakangnya. Diatas panggung tersebut, berdiri lah sosok pemuda yang Daehwi rindukan.

Sosok yang berdiri diatas panggung tersebut mulai menari. Meliukkan tubuhnya dengan semangat namun indah dan rapih. Mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang asing bagi Daehwi.

Daehwi sedikit terperangah. Menatap tidak percaya sang pemuda yang berada diatas panggung tersebut. Pandangannya sedikit teralihkan pada hiasan dibelakang punggung sosok yang diperhatikan Daehwi.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAEHWI HYUNG!"**

Daehwi menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Air matanya turun ketika sadar, hari ini tanggal 29 Januari. Hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Ia mulai sesengukan, melihat penampilan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang sedang menari-Samuel- mengakhiri tariannya dan tersenyum. Mengambil kue diatas meja yang berada didekat panggung, membawanya dan berjalan kearah Daehwi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daehwi hyung.

Maaf aku menghilang terlalu lama. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam untuk hari ini.

Maaf sudah membuat hyung khawatir dan menahan rasa rindu," Samuel menyodorkan kue berbentuk persegi dihadapan Daehwi. Daehwi memukul bahu Samuel pelan, melampiaskan segala macam perasaan didalam hatinya. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan diceruk leher yang lebih muda, terisak disana. Tangan kanan Samuel masih memegang kue, sementara tangan kirinya mulai mengusap lembut kepala Daehwi.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi supporter setiaku, hyung. Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan untuk mimpi seorang bocah yang sudah mulai beranjak remaja. Terima kasih, hyung." Samuel mengecup lembut ubun-ubun Daehwi. Memberikan perasaan tenang kepada Daehwi yang masih sibuk dengan tangisannya.

"Aku masih ingat, kau bilang, kau akan menjadi penonton pertamaku, Hyung.

Dan disinilah kau sekarang. Menjadi penonton pertama dan satu-satunya pada penampilanku. Aku mungkin belum menjadi idol, tapi aku tetap menganggap kau adalah penonton perdana seorang calon idol," Samuel terkekeh pelan. Mengusap kembali kepala dan punggung Daehwi yang bergetar.

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Dan,

 **Aku mencintaimu**."

 **END OF SHOWTIME CHAP**

Author's Notes :

Rekor fanfik terpanjangku yang diketik pakai handphone. Tangan ini rasanya kebas tapi puas juga(?)

Maaf kalau gaje atau nggak nyambung sama lagunya, ya. :')

Maaf pula kalau banyak typonya. Typo adalah sebagian dari diriku(?)

Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen nulis songfict dari lagu-lagu produce 101 season 2. Dan lagu pertama yang aku dapat ide itu Showtime. Showtime itu lagunya enak menurutku, performance nya juga paling fresh diantara yang lainnya. Dan yang terpenting, disitu masih ada Samuel dengan dancenya yang luar biasa:')

Aku bisa nulis sebanyak ini, karena aku kangen Samhwi. They're so cute! Sayangnya, Samuel enggak debut bareng wanna one. Dan moment samhwi pun jadi hilang.

Aku sedikit ngehibur diriku juga pakai songfict ini. Jadi, semoga kalian suka ya!

 ** _p.s : Anyway yang punya wattpad, yuk mampir ke lapakku. Unemku kimnamjineu. Kemungkinan update fanfik paling cepat disana. Buat kemarin yang udah follow tapi aku belum follback di wattpad, message atau wall ke aku aja ya. Langsung ku follback nanti!_**

 ** _p.s2 : Besok udah lebaran aja nih. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semua! Maaf kalau aku pernah nyakitin kalian nggak sengaja. Love you guys~_**

 ** _p.s3 : Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir ke fanfik aku sebelumnya dan udah meninggalkan jejak. Aku shock liat drabble Guanho ku bisa dapat fav sebanyak itu. Thaaaaankkkk youuuu so much guys! Kalian ngasih aku semangat dengan jejak yang kalian tinggalkan. Dan yang udah mampir di kolom review, maaf aku belum bisa bales satu-satu, tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Malah aku sangat berterima kasih udah mau mampir ke kolom review. Aku bakalan berusaha bikin fanfik yang lebih menyegarkan(?) kedepannya._**

 ** _p.s4 : karena ini kumpulan songfic.. ada yang punya saran selanjutnya pairingnya mau siapa? silakan review ya ingin siapa;)_**

 **Love,**

 **Kimnamjineu.**


	2. Never

Playlist

Songfict(s) by Kimnamjineu

PD101S2 / Wanna One Pairings. BL. YAOI. Bahasa campur aduk seperti biasa(?), Typo(s). DLDR.

Selamat membaca!;D

 **Never**

.

 **OngNiel / NielOng**

 **[Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo]**

.

 **I don't want to love you eh**

 **In the memories that cannot be stopped yeah, eh**

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri trotoar Seoul yang nampak gemerlap saat malam seperti ini. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan mulai lengang. Sebagian besar penduduk sudah berada didalam rumahnya masing-masing, beristirahat dengan tenang agar mendapat energi yang cukup untuk bangun dan beraktifitas di keesokan hari.

Beristirahat— sebuah kegiatan yang tidak pernah Kang Daniel lakukan lagi.

Lebih tepatnya— ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

 ** _Everytime, everywhere_**

 ** _I can only see you in my head_**

 ** _I hope it becomes a handful of ashes yeah_**

Namanya Kang Daniel. Pria berusia 25 tahun tersebut adalah seorang yang tampan. Berkharisma, cerdas, ramah, bertubuh atletis—idaman.

Senyumannya sejuk untuk dipandang. Ketika bibirnya melengkung lebar keatas, otomatis gigi kelinci manisnya akan nampak. Membuat pekikan gemas beberapa orang yang melihatnya secara langsung.

Daniel itu suka sekali tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi kelinci kebangaannya. Ia sangat suka tertawa, membuat semakin banyak orang menyukainya karena sifatnya yang cerah tersebut.

Ya, Kang Daniel adalah orang yang sangat positif dan cerah— sebelum Tuhan mengambil alasan dibalik semua senyumannya.

 ** _I repeatedly erase you everyday_**

 ** _It chills me to the bone, it feels like I'm being poked by the pieces_**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kang Daniel adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Salah satu malaikat Tuhan datang dan ia miliki.

Malaikat tak bersayapnya Daniel— berwajah tampan namun manis, matanya yang selalu berbinar hangat, senyuman lembutnya, beauty marks yang berada di pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah dan manis— Ong Seongwoo. Malaikat yang berwujud pemuda tanpa sayap.

Daniel sangat menyayangi Seongwoo, malaikatnya. Ia menjaga Seongwoo bak ia menjaga koleksi antik ibunya yang langka—penuh perhatian seakan Seongwoo adalah makhluk rapuh yang mudah terpecah belah.

Daniel sangat mengagumi Seongwoonya. Ia berjanji dihadapan Tuhan, dibawah altar gereja; bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Seongwoonya. Mengaguminya seakan tiada hari esok. Selalu bersamanya dalam sebuah ikatan suci.

Namun nampaknya, Tuhan tidak percaya pada Daniel; karena Ia mengambil salah satu malaikatnya kembali. Merebutnya dari sisi Daniel.

Dan Daniel tidak bisa melupakan bayang Seongwoo barang sedetik pun semenjak saat dimana Tuhan mengambilnya.

 ** _Not anymore, never ever_**

 ** _But why is my heart filling itself with you again_**

 ** _We're not forever_**

 ** _Fill it with tears, with a sad ending_**

 ** _The end of us both, never_**

Setelah cukup jauh kakinya menyusuri trotoar, kini Daniel sudah sampai di tujuannya.

Klub malam.

Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah Seongwoo sukai; tempat penuh dosa yang selalu Seongwoo hindari. Tempat yang sudah Daniel tinggalkan ketika ia mendapatkan malaikat dalam hidupnya.

Tempat dimana seharusnya Daniel tidak berada.

Karena Seongwoo-nya membenci tempat ini.

Daniel memasuki tempat yang masih terlihat ramai ditengah malam ini. Berjalan melewati para manusia malam yang masih sibuk bersenang-senang. Kakinya berjalan menuju bar yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Meminum beberapa gelas _corona_ untuk menjernihkan pikiran, bukan masalah, kan?

 ** _Yeah eh in my head_**

 ** _Now get away_**

 ** _We, that were once beautiful goes way up there_**

 ** _Yeah eh, that word that hovers around deep inside_**

 ** _I love you_**

Alkohol, rokok, dan Daniel.

Perpaduan mematikan yang tidak pernah Seongwoo sukai.

Daniel adalah pria yang sangat Seongwoo cintai, tentu saja. Tapi tidak dengan rokok ataupun minuman beralkohol.

Seongwoo tidak pernah menyukai fakta dimana Daniel adalah perokok berat atau peminum yang hebat. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Daniel dengan cara hidupnya yang tidak teratur.

Setidaknya setelah Seongwoo hadir dalam hidup Daniel, pemuda tersebut sudah berhenti minum. Namun sebatang nikotin mematikan tidak pernah berhenti dihisapnya. Walau tidak separah saat Seongwoo belum ada.

Daniel sangat mencintai dan menghargai Seongwoo. Jadi saat Seongwoo memintanya untuk memperbaiki kebiasaan buruknya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. Mematuhi apa yang Seongwoo-nya minta.

Dan setelah sekian lama ia berhenti minum, malam ini, ia kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya.

Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah Seongwoo sukai.

 _Setidaknya dengan begini, bayangan Seongwoo mungkin saja bisa berhenti menghantui Daniel._

 _Dan Daniel mungkin saja akan melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Seongwoo didalam lubuk hatinya._

 ** _Leave my side yeah_**

 ** _I'm very scared of you yeah_**

 ** _Everytime everywhere_**

 ** _It was a love that my life wouldn't even be wasted for_**

 ** _I love you I love you I love you_**

Daniel lelah.

Lelah akan bayangan Seongwoo yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Lelah akan pemikiran "seandainya" yang selalu lewat di benaknya. Lelah akan rindu yang terus menyiksanya.

Lelah akan hatinya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mencintai Seongwoo.

Diteguknya segelas _corona_ yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah gelas tersebut kosong, dimintanya bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya. Dihisapnya sebatang rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar.

Aku lelah merindukanmu tanpa henti, Seongwoo.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan pikirannya menyusuri masa lalu. Dimana Seongwoo masih ada dan berada disisinya.

Aku minum alkohol dan merokok, Seongwoo. Apa kau tidak ingin memarahiku saat ini?

 ** _I can't even grasp or contain it_**

 ** _As time goes, only my greed to have you becomes greater_**

 ** _The one that is surrounded by light is me, the darkness_**

 ** _But you're going further away from me, who can't see eh_**

 _"Niel," panggil Seongwoo. Matahari sudah mulai menyinari bumi. Cahayanya menembus celah di jendela kamar Daniel yang masih ditutupi gorden. Kedua makhluk adam masih sibuk bergelung dibawah selimut; dengan Seongwoo yang berada didalam rengkuhan erat Daniel._

 _"Hm?" Yang dipanggil bergumam pelan, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Hari ini libur, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Seongwoonya dengan bermalas-malasan._

 _"Semalam mulutmu bau alkohol lagi.. kau minum, ya?" Tanya Seongwoo. Terdengar sekali bahwa ia tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya._

 _"Sedikit, babe. Tiga gelas red wine," Cengiran terpatri dari bibir Daniel. Seongwoo menghela nafas berat, lalu memajukan bibirnya._

 _"Aku sudah bilang.. Tidak boleh minum! Merokok juga tidak! Untung saja kau tidak sampai minum obat-obatan terlarang. Pokoknya tidak boleh melakukan hal yang menyakiti diri sendiri! Nanti kau sakit—" Belum selesai Seongwoo memarahi Daniel, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Daniel._

 _"Sudah marahnya, tuan puteri?" Setelah puas mencium Seongwoo yang shock, ia melepaskannya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seongwoo. Yang dikedipi tersipu, buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daniel._

 _"Apasih, Daniel— aku bukan tuan puteri omong-omong. Dan aku harap omelanku tadi tidak kau anggap candaan belaka," Intonasi Seongwoo sedikit melunak— walau wajahnya masih tersipu malu. Daniel terkekeh._

 _"Tidak ada lagi minum-minum, sayang. Semalam aku hanya sedang pusing," Daniel mengecup ubun-ubun Seongwoo. Memberi rasa hangat untuk Seongwoo yang masih bersembunyi didalam rengkuhan Daniel._

 _"Kalau pusing, kau bisa tumpahkan padaku. Jangan sampai minum atau merokok. Kau punya aku, Daniel. Perpaduan Seongwoo-Daniel lebih baik daripada Alkohol-rokok-Daniel. Haishh, aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku pergi suatu saat nanti," decak Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi kelinci kesukaan kekasihnya itu._

 _"Makanya jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi nanti aku minum alkohol dan merokok lagi." Ucap Daniel. Seongwoo terkekeh lalu mencubit pinggang Daniel pelan._

 _"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku pergi. Pelukanmu ini yang paling nyaman, tahu? Tidak ada tempat nyaman lainnya untuk aku pergi, Daniel."_

Daniel meneteskan air matanya. Kilasan memori indah bersama Seongwoo lewat dipikirannya.

 _Jika pelukanku adalah tempat ternyaman untukmu, kenapa kau justru pergi, Seongwoo?_

 ** _It's still raining sadly inside my heart_**

 ** _The night where you came down solely_**

 ** _I wanna see you again_**

 ** _I erase you now_**

Setelah merasa puas berada di klub malam, Daniel segera membayar minuman yang dipesannya. Ia berjalan keluar, kembali menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

Kakinya melangkah; kembali menyusuri trotoar yang semakin sepi. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk hingga kedalam tulang Daniel. Udara malam ini sangat dingin, sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin.

Namun seakan dirinya terbuat tahan dingin, Daniel tidak memedulikan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Kakinya terus melangkah, menuju tempat yang tidak pernah Daniel datangi semenjak setahun silam.

Pandangan Daniel fokus kedepan. Sebentar lagi; tempat yang ditujunya sudah semakin dekat.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

 ** _I don't wanna know_**

 ** _I don't wanna know_**

 ** _The heart that turned its back on me_**

 ** _And those words, keep it to yourself_**

 ** _So I can forget all the moments_**

 ** _I had with you and all the memories_**

Tidak sampai tujuh menit, pria itu sampai ditempat tujuannya. Tempat yang sebetulnya tidak ingin ia kunjungi lagi, namun hatinya berkata lain.

 **Makam Seongwoo.**

Daniel tersenyum penuh luka ketika tubuhnya sampai didepan peristirahatan terakhir Seongwoo.

"Hai, aku datang. Lama tak berjumpa ya?"

Daniel berjongkok disebelah makam Seongwoo. Di usapnya gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

"Kau.. apa kabar? Disana nyaman? Lebih nyaman dari pelukanku, kah?" Tanya Daniel pelan. Air mata sudah ingin menetes dari pelupuk matanya, namun ia tahan.

"Aku.. habis minum dan merokok, Seongwoo. Biasanya kau akan memarahiku, tapi kini, tidak ada omelanmu lagi. Tidak ada nasehat panjang lebar darimu lagi, Seongwoo. Aku merindukannya, omong-omong." Daniel menghela nafas, lalu mulai mendudukan diri setelah lelah berjongkok.

"Seongwoo.. Maaf, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari, ya? Tadinya aku ingin kemari ketika hatiku sudah kuat. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku sudah bahagia,"

"Namun nyatanya, aku tidak bisa. Sejak hari dimana kau pergi hingga sekarang, aku tidak bisa bahagia. Tersenyum saja rasanya susah. Apalagi bahagia?" Daniel tidak tahan. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan beristirahat belakangan ini, Seongwoo. Mimpi buruk selalu datang. Pikiranku mulai menggila; mengandai-andai apabila kau masih disini. Menyesali kecerobohanku dalam menjagamu, Seongwoo." Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Daniel tidak menghapusnya; ia membiarkannya terjatuh membasahi gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

"Seongwoo.. Aku lelah. Lelah akan segala rasa rinduku yang tidak akan pernah terbalas lagi.."

 ** _I don't wanna go_**

 ** _I don't wanna go_**

 ** _To the small flame that hasn't been extinguished_**

 ** _Blow your breath into it_**

 ** _I let you go yeah oh_**

Malam itu.

Malam dimana seharusnya Daniel tidak pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Seongwoo.

Malam dimana seharusnya Daniel tidak ceroboh dan meninggalkan dompetnya.

Malam dimana seharusnya Seongwoo tidak perlu berlari mengejar Daniel yang meninggalkan dompetnya.

Malam dimana seharusnya, Daniel tidak membiarkan Seongwoo menyebrang jalan demi dirinya.

 _Saat itu, Daniel sedang ingin membeli makan malam untuk keduanya. Ia terburu-buru begitu mendengar bahwa Seongwoonya sudah kelaparan._

 _Dan karena kecerobohannya, ia berlari meninggalkan apartemen dengan dompet yang tertinggal diatas meja ruang tamu._

 _Seongwoo yang baru menyadarinya beberapa menit kemudian, berlari mengejar Daniel dengan dompet ditangannya._

 _Daniel sudah sampai di seberang jalan saat itu. Dan Seongwoo baru sampai didepan gedung apartemennya._

 _"Daniel, dompetmu! Hei!" Seongwoo berteriak; memanggil Daniel yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh diseberang._

 _"Daniel, sayang, astag—"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Daniel menoleh begitu mendengar suara mobil yang menabrak lampu jalan. Orang orang berhenti sejenak, shock dengan keadaan. Namun tak lama kemudian, banyak dari mereka yang berkumpul mengerumuni seorang korban tabrak yang terpental beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian._

 _Perasaan Daniel tidak enak. Ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat keramaian._

 _Tepat saat ia sampai, matanya melotot._

 _Seongwoonya-lah korban tabrak tersebut._

 _Nafasnya tercekat, air matanya keluar. Ia menangis, berlutut disebelah jasad Seongwoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh Seongwoo._

 _Tuhan sepertinya membenci Daniel yang tidak bisa menjaga salah satu ciptaan terindahnya._

 ** _My own self epilogue, now I end it_**

 ** _I'm going on my way_**

 ** _Not anymore never ever_**

 ** _But why is my heart filling itself with you again_**

Daniel terdiam. Tangannya masih berada diatas makam Seongwoo. Matanya sudah membengkak, air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti dari tadi.

"Seongwoo.. apa harus ku susul kau sekarang?" Gumam Daniel pelan. Tangannya mengusap lembut makam dan batu dengan ukiran Kang Seongwoo diatasnya.

Angin berhembus kencang. Meniupkan rasa dingin yang lebih dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Daniel memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin yang semakin menusuk.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Daniel merasakan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang memeluknya erat; kehangatan yang Daniel paham betul siapa pemiliknya.

Seongwoo ada disana. Memeluk Daniel dengan wujudnya yang sudah tidak terlihat. Memberi kenyamanan pada Daniel dan menghapus rindunya perlahan.

"Seongwoo, aku tahu itu kau yang memelukku— terima kasih."

Bibir Daniel melengkung keatas. Senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tidak terpatri di bibirnya kembali.

Karena Daniel hanya merindukan Seongwoo-nya. Dan Seongwoo-nya paham itu.

"Seongwoo.. Aku mencintaimu."

 ** _We're not forever_**

 ** _Fill it with tears, with a sad ending_**

 ** _The end of us both, never_**

.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo sayang~" Sepasang lengan hangat memeluk Seongwoo dari belakang. Membuat yang dipeluk sedikit kaget. Ditolehkannya kepalanya.

"Apa, beruang?" Seongwoo mengecup pipi pemuda yang memeluknya tersebut. Yang dikecup mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kangen, hehe."

"Dari tadi aku masih disini, Daniel. Tidak kemana-mana. Kau bisa melihatku terus." Keluh Seongwoo pada pemuda dibelakangnya—Daniel.

"Habis dari tadi kau sibuk menulis terus, aku kan jadi kesepian." Daniel mengerucuti bibirnya. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau menulis kisah sedih dengan kau dan aku sebagai tokohnya? Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok Daniel didalam kisah tersebut,"

Seongwoo terkekeh. "Jangan cemberut. Kau seperti uke!" Ia mencubit hidung yang lebih muda. "Lagipula, ini salahmu. Kenapa harus menciptakan lagu sedih seperti ini? Aku jadi punya ide menulis begini, kan."

"Hei, sakit tahu!" Daniel mengusap bekas cubitan Seongwoo. "Uke apanya. Mana ada uke yang menusuk dan membuatmu terkurung dibawahku," Daniel menyeringai mesum. "Dan soal lagu, itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Grup dibawah labelku akan debut, dan mereka akan mengusung konsep seperti ini untuk debutnya. Jadi mau tak mau aku membuat lagu never ini,"

"Yah, mesum!" Seongwoo menjitak dahi Daniel. Yang dijitak mengaduh, mengusap dahinya refleks. "Yasudah, tak apa ya aku tulis cerita begini. Lumayan untuk dikirimkan pada editor yang sudah mengamuk karena deadline ku semakin dekat,"

"Ganti namanya. Nanti kalau orang mengira itu kisah asli bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Pen name ku bukan nama asli, kok." Seongwoo tersenyum lembut. "Sudah ah, ayo tidur. Aku merindukan pelukan beruang~"

Daniel tertawa gemas. Dicubitnya pipi Seongwoo. "Yasudah, ayo." Digendongnya Seongwoo tiba-tiba. Yang digendong sedikit kaget, refleks memeluk leher Daniel. "Dasar jahil! Aku membencimu!"

"Love you more, sayang."

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

"Omong-omong, sayang.. kenapa ending dari ceritamu itu menggantung sekali? Tidak diceritakan bagaimana akhirnya Daniel? Apakah dia betul betul menyusul Seongwoo atau hidup biasa lagi?" Daniel memainkan rambut Seongwoo. Seongwoo sedang berbaring disebelahnya dengan lengan Daniel sebagai bantalnya.

"Hm? Biarkan saja. Biar para pembaca mengembangkan imajinasinya sendiri," Daniel menggeleng heran mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Yasudah.. apapun untuk tuan puteri."

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki!"

 **END OF NEVER**

 ** _Author's notes :_**

 ** _HAIIII KALIAN!!! *lambaiin tangan_**

 ** _HAYOOO SIAPA YANG NGIRA SEONGWOO BENERAN MATI DAN DANIEL BENERAN KEK ORANG FRUSTASI? *digaplok readers_**

 ** _Jadiiiii, kalau kalian masih bingung. Di akhir aku liatin keromantisan Daniel-Seongwoo, kan?_**

 ** _Nahh, itulah Daniel-Seongwoo sesungguhnya. Yang diatas-atasnya, yang Seongwoo mati dan Daniel frustasi— itu adalah cuplikan kisah yang dibuat Seongwoo, yang ceritanya adalah penulis freelancer. Dijelaskan juga kalau Daniel itu produser musik yang bikin lagu Never dan bikin Seongwoo terinspirasi buat kisah sedih._**

 ** _PAHAM KAAAN?! *tebar confetti.g_**

 ** _Ini buat kalian yang request ongniel. Sudah kubuat ya! Dan untuk_**

 ** _Zarrarelza (guest) juga kwonfire19, ini sungguh spesial karena sebenernya lagu awal untuk Ongniel itu bukan never. Tapi karena kalian minta never.. aku coba hehe~_**

 ** _Special thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mereview,_**

Kim991 / sindijulia / tamako000 / naiseuji / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / anisamanoban / 2nd hongjoshit / Beside of You / 17dollars / chayoung (guest) / Zarrarelza (guest) / ChenminDinoBaoziCouple / vayazz / kwonfire19

 ** _Saia double update loh! Klik next chapter untuk membaca Guanho yang manis-manis!_**

 ** _p.s : TERNYATA BANYAK YA YANG KANGEN SAMHWI. HAYO SINI BERKUMPUL KITA FLESBEK SAMHWI TT YANG RINDU JINSEOB GUANHO JUGA ADAKAH? ADUH:'_**

 ** _p.s2 : ini spesial saya double update di ffn dulu. Habis di wattpad saya janjiin nextnya jinseob, dan draftnya kehapus— saya butuh waktu buat nulis mereka lagi. Masih trauma dikit(?)_**

 ** _p.s3 : Jangan lupa baca next chapter buat mengobati rasa sakit baca ongniel angst gagal(?)_**

 ** _Saranghae guys!_**

 ** _Kimnamjineu_**


	3. Oh Little Boy

Playlist

Songfict(s) by Kimnamjineu

PD101S2 / Wanna One Pairings. BL. YAOI. Bahasa campur aduk seperti biasa(?), Typo(s). DLDR.

Selamat membaca!;D

.

.

.

Oh Little Boy

.

GuanHo

[Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho]

.

.

 ** _I'll protect you_**

 ** _What do I do, the spell isn't releasing_**

 ** _How, how did this happen_**

 ** _My heart that is hotter than that sun_**

 ** _Maybe, maybe, it's probably love_**

 _Seonho itu manis._

Begitulah pemikiran seorang Lai Guanlin ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho, pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Wajah polosnya yang seakan belum merasakan betapa kerasnya dunia, senyuman cerahnya yang hangat bagaikan mentari, kedua mata indahnya yang selalu berbinar dengan semangat, bibir tebal yang berwarna merah seperti buah ceri; membuat Guanlin berpikir bahwa Seonho itu manis. Sangat manis.

Jangan lupakan pemikirannya yang masih sangat sederhana dan polos; membuat Guanlin iri akan betapa sederhananya pemikiran seorang Yoo Seonho.

 ** _You take my high_**

 ** _Fly me up so high_**

 ** _Like a balloon, I float up_**

 ** _My heart, you shake it up very much_**

 ** _I'll embrace your happiness and sadness and everything_**

 ** _And only know of you_**

Seonho itu adik kelas Guanlin. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, dengan Seonho yang lebih muda.

Karena perbedaan umur yang tidak jauh inilah, keduanya akrab dengan cepat. Semua dimulai saat Guanlin menyapa Seonho pada masa orientasi siswa. Seonho yang memang pada dasarnya _friendly_ , menyambut dengan baik ajakan Guanlin untuk berkenalan.

Sejak saat itulah, keduanya mulai akrab. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling berbagi tawa dan canda.

Mereka mungkin memang belum kenal terlalu lama, tapi kedekatan mereka mampu menyaingi persahabatan orang lain yang sudah bertahun-tahun. Bak amplop dan perangko, keduanya sangat dekat. Sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Guanlin sudah terbiasa untuk selalu berada disamping Seonho. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan karena terbiasa itulah, muncul perasaan nyaman yang hangat dari dalam diri Guanlin.

 **Guanlin jatuh cinta kepada Seonho.**

 ** _I feel an emotion that is deeper than love_**

 ** _Right now, I'm weaker than anyone else but also strong_**

 ** _Sure, I'll change things like fate_**

 ** _Baby baby when you tell me something bad_**

 ** _Whatever sort of tears you drop, I'll wipe them for you_**

 ** _Break up with things like break ups now_**

 ** _Shout loudly_**

Seonho itu polos. Saking polosnya, tentu saja ia tidak peka bahwa Guanlin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya. Pemikiran seorang Seonho masih sangat sederhana; dan tentu saja, Guanlin tidak ingin merusaknya.

Guanlin tidak pernah masalah dengan itu. Ia justru senang apabila Seonhonya tetap seperti ini. Tidak masalah dengan perasaannya yang tidak sampai terhadap Seonho, yang terpenting, Seonhonya tidak berubah.

 **Karena kepolosan seorang Seonho justru membuat Guanlin semakin ingin melindunginya.**

Guanlin tidak suka melihat Seonho disakiti orang lain. Sebaik apapun Seonho, tetap saja akan ada orang yang tidak menyukainya. Dan Guanlin akan selalu berdiri didepan Seonho, membiarkan Seonho bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokohnya apabila ada orang yang ingin menyerangnya. Melindungi dari makian kata-kata yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Guanlin akan selalu menghapus air mata Seonho apabila pemuda tersebut menangis. Akan selalu menjadi sandaran yang lebih muda apabila ia merasa lelah. Akan menjadi lengan yang siap memeluknya apabila ia butuh kehangatan.

 ** _(Oh little boy) with any sort of words_**

 ** _(Little boy) it can't decorate you_**

 ** _You, who is more like love than love itself_**

 ** _(Oh little boy) In this world_**

 ** _(Little boy) even if I were to lose everything_**

 ** _You, who is more like fate than fate itself_**

 ** _I'll protect you_**

"Guanlin _hyung_!" Panggil Seonho. Guanlin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Seonho sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Guanlin berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Seonho. Seonho masih melambaikan tangannya semangat, ikut berjalan mendekati Guanlin. Ketika jarak diantaranya sudah dekat, Seonho tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau gulali!" Pinta Seonho. Matanya berbinar semangat. Bergerak antusias dihadapan Guanlin yang sedikit terkejut akan permintaan tiba-tibanya. Guanlin memasang pose berpikir.

"Belikan tidak, ya?" Guanlin berpura-pura bingung, sedikit melirik Seonho untuk melihat reaksinya. Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Belikan, kalau tidak, tandanya kau pelit." Cibir Seonho.

Guanlin tertawa pelan. Mengacak rambut Seonho.

"Apa sih yang tidak akan kulakukan untuk Seonho-ku?"

 **Karena Seonho akan selalu menjadi prioritas seorang Guanlin.**

 ** _Even if the spell were to release sometime_**

 ** _Somehow, somehow if it were to_**

 ** _Even if the sun were to lose all it's light_**

 ** _Trust me, trust me_**

 ** _We could be something_**

Siang hari, dikelas Guanlin yang berada disebelah kelas Seonho. Guanlin sedang dalam jam pelajaran Matematika. Matanya menatap lurus kearah papan tulis.

Tatapannya mungkin memang sedang fokus kearah materi yang dituliskan gurunya, namun pikirannya melayang; memikirkan omongan Jeon Somi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _"Guanlin, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _Guanlin menoleh. Mendapati Jeon Somi—teman sekelasnya—sedang memanggilnya._

 _"Silahkan," jawab Guanlin datar. Percayalah, Guanlin itu pemuda dingin nan cuek. Tapi tentu saja, saat bersama Seonho, sikap bekunya mencair dengan sendirinya._

 _"Kamu.. Suka Seonho?" Somi menggigit bibirnya ragu. Bertanya dengan pelan, agar Guanlin tidak tersinggung. Yang ditanya melongo bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang tahu perasaannya?_

 _"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi tatapanmu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku pernah memperhatikanmu beberapa kali ketika kau sedang bersama Seonho, dan tatapan matamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas," Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Guanlin, Somi menjelaskannya. Somi lalu menarik nafasnya; menatap Guanlin lurus._

 _"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Guanlin. Aku justru senang kalau kau tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaanmu," Ia memberi jeda ucapannya. "Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, lingkungan dimana kau tinggal."_

 _Guanlin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?"_

 _"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kita tinggal di Korea Selatan—negara yang masih menganggap cinta sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu."_

Guanlin rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok saja.

 ** _Even when the flower petals wither, I'll be by your side_**

 ** _Time has given me a treasure called now, which is you_**

 ** _Yes, that head to your toes, lean on me_**

 ** _I'll bet my everything_**

"Seonho," panggil Guanlin tiba-tiba. Keduanya sedang berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Sekolah baru selesai sore ini, jadi mereka baru bisa pulang bersama.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Seonho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping; memandang Guanlin yang memanggilnya.

"Menurutmu, cinta sesama jenis itu.. bagaimana?" Tanya Guanlin pelan. Perkataan Somi masih membekas di pikirannya.

"Hm.." Seonho memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir akan pertanyaan yang diberikan Guanlin. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Guanlin menahan gemas ketika melihat Seonho yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Menurutku... Sama saja seperti cinta lawan jenis. Biasa saja," Seonho tersenyum, membalas tatapan Guanlin. "Aku rasa.. semua orang punya hak yang sama. Cinta ya cinta. Mau sesama atau lawan jenis, aku rasa sama saja. Sama-sama cinta,"

Guanlin sedikit terperangah. Sedikit kaget akan jawaban Seonho yang diluar ekspetasinya. "Memangnya, kau tidak merasa jijik?"

Seonho menggeleng, "Untuk apa? Mereka juga sama-sama manusia. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kita. Walaupun penduduk Korea menganggap ini tabu, kurasa kita harus berpikiran terbuka juga. Aku tidak menganggap hal seperti ini aneh, _hyung_." Seonho tersenyum lebar, memberi energi positif kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah Yoo Seonho— si polos dengan pemikiran sederhananya yang positif?

 **Guanlin merasa bersyukur, ia tidak menyukai orang yang salah.**

 ** _Baby, there's no more loneliness_**

 ** _And we, jump across seasons_**

 ** _The whole world is jam-packed with you_**

 ** _I know you and me_**

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya, Seonho?"

"Aku.. Merasa kesepian."

Guanlin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Kau merasa aku kurang asyik, ya?"

Seonho menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_." Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa?" Guanlin menatap Seonho bingung. Seonho mengehela nafas berat, lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dikelas.. teman-teman memang banyak. Mereka suka mengajakku bicara. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya aku tetap kesepian. Mereka seakan tidak punya semangat banyak ketika berbicara denganku," keluh Seonho. Guanlin mengangguk pelan. Mendengarkan keluhan Seonho dalam diam; walau hatinya sudah mulai memaki teman-teman Seonho.

"Dirumah juga.. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sering sibuk bekerja. Akhirnya aku sendirian. Tidak punya teman main ataupun mengobrol," Seonho mendengus. Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan wajahnya yang kusut. Masih mendengar keluhannya.

"Aku jadi.. sering merasa kesepian. Padahal aku ingin main, bercanda, mengobrol dengan semangat.. Ah," Mata Seonho mulai berkaca-kaca. Kilatan sebal terpancar dari bola matanya. Guanlin buru buru merangkul Seonho.

"Kau kan punya aku," Guanlin mengacak pelan rambut Seonho. "Ketika kau sedang kesepian, kau bisa panggil aku. Aku akan ada untukmu, lalu kita bersama mengusir sepi," kekeh Guanlin. Seonho mengucek matanya kasar; menahan air matanya yang akan mencuat keluar.

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, Seonho... Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dimanapun kau, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Jangan ragu untuk mengajakku pergi ke ujung dunia, karena aku tentu saja akan mengikutimu. Oke?"

( ** _Oh little boy) a melody for you_**

 ** _(Little boy) shout as if your throat would burst_**

 ** _You, It's a love song bigger than love itself_**

 ** _(Oh little boy) even if this world_**

 ** _(Little boy) were to fool us_**

 ** _You, who is more like fate than fate itself_**

Setelah pengakuan Guanlin bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk Seonho, keduanya semakin akrab. Yang semula seperti amplop dan perangko, kini menjadi paru-paru dan oksigen. Benar benar tidak _hidup_ jika dipisahkan.

Guanlin merasa senang karena itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang jika pujaan hati selalu dekat bagai urat nadi?

Guanlin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkannya.

"Guanlin _hyung_ , jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," ucap Seonho tiba-tiba. Guanlin yang sempat melamun karena memikirkan pemuda disampingnya menoleh refleks.

"Kau kan memang seperti anak kecil. Harus dijaga agar tidak ada yang menyakiti atau membuatmu tidak polos lagi," balas Guanlin. Sedikit cengiran jail menghiasi bibirnya. Seonho menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah berusia 16 tahun, _hyung_. Bukan anak kecil lagi," keluh Seonho. "Lagi pula, bukan anak kecil seperti itu, maksudku."

Guanlin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

Yang ditanya menghela nafas. Menatap lurus kedepan, tidak ingin menatap Guanlin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku.. Tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu, _hyung_." Pipi Seonho mulai memerah. Guanlin masih mengerutkan dahinya; otaknya masih memproses omongan Seonho.

"Aku tidak sepolos itu sampai tidak menyadari semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Kau pikir, aku tidak menyadari itu semua, hah?" Seonho mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan sekali sentakan nafas. Omongannya terasa buru-buru; jeda dan intonasinya tidak jelas.

"Dan jangan kira.. Aku tidak punya perasaan sampai tidak membalas perasaanmu, _hyung_."

"Iya, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dan aku— menyukaimu juga!"

Pipi Seonho sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Guanlin.

Guanlin terperangah. Tak lama setelah Seonho berlari, ia tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia. Dikejarnya Seonho yang sudah berlari jauh didepan.

"Seonho.. Ayo kita berpacaran dan aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

Biarkan saja orang berkata apa tentang hubungan mereka, yang terpenting, Seonho adalah milik Guanlin. Seonho adalah takdir Guanlin, dan Guanlin tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merubah takdirnya!

 ** _I'll protect you._**

 **END OF OH LITTLE BOY**

 ** _APA INI.. kenapa rasanya tidak jelas sekali chapter ini T.T_**

 ** _K_** ** _arena cuap panjangnya sudah di cerita sebelumnya.. yang disini nggak usah cuap terlalu panjang ya(?)_**

 ** _Makasih buat kalian yang baca.. semoga suka hehe! Ada yang mau request siapa lagi selanjutnya? Tinggal JinHoon sama JinSeob yang belum nongol._**

 ** _Oh ya, ini judul dan lirik asli lagunya itu Oh Little Girl. Tapi karena Seonho cowok, jadi kuganti Oh Little Boy. Hehe_**

 ** _p.s : kalo aku tambahin HakWoong atau Jungjung x Justin gimana? Atau Jaehwan x Sewoon.g_**

 ** _p.s2 : Nama pairingnya Jungjung x Justin apasih? Jaehwan x Sewoon juga apa(?)_**

 ** _Love youuuuu,_**

 ** _Kimnamjineu._**


	4. I know you know

**Playlist**

 **Songfict(s) by Kimnamjineu**

 **PD101S2 / Wanna One Pairings.**

 **BL. YAOI. Bahasa campur aduk seperti biasa(?), Typo(s). DLDR.**

 **Selamat membaca!;D**

.

.

 ** _I know you know_**

 ** _Jinseob_**

 ** _[Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob]_**

.

.

 ** _I don't really know_**

 ** _I'm just feeling complicated_**

 ** _Even when all my senses are fully mobilized_**

 ** _It's difficult, you're out of my league_**

Woojin terbangun. Mendapati sinar mentari mulai menembus tirai jendelanya; menusuk hingga matanya yang masih terpejam erat. Tangannya mengucek kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa silau.

Kedua netranya mulai terbuka; Mengedip-ngedip. Membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki indra penglihatannya. Dengan segera, ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Diregangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah tidur semalaman.

Menguap pelan; dengan mata yang sayu dan tubuh yang masih lemas, ia meraih ponsel yang berada di nakas didekatnya. Melihat tanggal dan jam yang tertera.

 _Minggu, 16 April, 07:06 am._

Senyuman merekah pada wajah kusut Woojin. Dikuncinya kembali benda pesergi pipih digenggamannya, lalu melemparnya ke sisi kasur yang kosong. Dengan semangat, ia turun dari kasurnya dan bergerak semangat. Sedikit melakukan peregangan lagi karena ototnya masih terasa kaku walau beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah meregangkannya.

 ** _Baby, I get it but then I don't, I can't handle_**

 ** _Baby, you're coming but then you don't, you're cheating_**

 ** _You're like an endless mirage_**

 ** _Oh, I can almost grab you but you're not so easily grabbed_**

Setelah melakukan peregangan pada otot tubuhnya, Woojin berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir dibahu kirinya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Woojin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Woojin bukan seseorang yang senang bangun pagi apalagi di _weekend_ seperti ini. Sebuah rekor untuknya, terbangun pukul tujuh pagi dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak berhenti nampak dari wajahnya. Park Woojin nampak berbeda hari ini.

Dan alasan dibalik perubahannya hari ini adalah— kencan dengan Ahn Hyungseob.

Incaran Woojin semenjak keduanya masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Orang yang dikejar Woojin selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Yang selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya, namun balasan yang didapat Woojin adalah ' _tarik-ulur'_ dari Hyungseob.

 ** _Somehow due to your shaky eyes_**

 ** _I instinctively get a hunch_**

 ** _I think all of me got caught_**

 ** _I think he knows what_**

 ** _I'm about to say_**

 ** _Honestly_**

 _Hyungseob itu membingungkan_. Batin seorang Woojin sering berkata demikian.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ada kalanya Hyungseob tersenyum cerah, membalas pelukan Woojin padanya dan tertawa dibawah teriknya matahari berdua. Membalas gombalan _mainstream_ seorang Woojin namun dengan nada yang jenaka. Nampak seperti pemuda yang bersedia membuka hatinya untuk Woojin.

Namun tidak jarang pula, Hyungseob berubah menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan dingin; menghindari tangan Woojin yang ingin membawanya kedalam rengkuhan hangat. Membuang muka ketika Woojin menggombalinya dan berkata bahwa ia _menggelikan_.

Terkadang, Woojin merasa bahwa Hyungseob nampak labil dan bermain _tarik ulur_ pada dirinya. Seakan sedang mengamati apakah pemuda gingsul tersebut serius dengannya. Jujur saja, Woojin sempat merasa lelah karena permainan _tarik ulur_ ini tidak hanya berjalan sebentar. Namun tentu saja, rasa sayang yang besar membuat dirinya tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

Seorang Woojin mungkin memang merasa bahwa Hyungseob seakan mempermainkannya; namun, ia tentu sangat sadar akan suatu fakta.

 _Pupil mata Ahn Hyungseob selalu membesar saat menatap Park Woojin._

 ** _You're a little different today_**

 ** _You keep glancing at my eyes_**

 ** _I know you know_**

 ** _This certain feeling_**

 ** _It's telling me you're the same as me_**

 ** _You can't hide it_**

Woojin telah selesai mandi dan mulai bersiap. Ia membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit hanya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok dalam kencannya kali ini. Ia bukanlah tipe yang peduli dengan penampilan; namun _lagi-lagi_ , seorang Hyungseob mengubah dirinya.

Kaus _supreme_ putih dipadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak katun biru—yang sengaja dibuka semua kancingnya—, _ripped jeans_ berwarna biru langit yang membalut kedua tungkainya, serta sepatu _slip-on_ dongker menjadi pilihan untuk tubuhnya kali ini. Disisirnya helai merah dikepalanya agar nampak rapih.

Setelah merasa siap, Woojin memakai arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Dipandangnya bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia menyeringai; merasa sangat menawan hari ini.

Dengan segera, diambilnya ponselnya untuk dimasukan kedalam saku _jeans_ nya. Ia kemudian bergegas meninggalkan rumah dengan motornya; menuju rumah sang pujaan hati.

 ** _With those eyes_**

 ** _Evidently looking at me is cheating_**

 ** _You have the_**

 ** _Master Key that knows how to handle me_**

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Woojin begitu melihat Hyungseob berdiri didepan pagar. Yang ditanya mengangguk santai, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak biasanya kau serapih ini," ejeknya. Woojin hanya tersenyum; memamerkan gingsulnya. "Karena hari ini spesial. Setelah sekian lama aku memintamu untuk berkencan denganku, akhirnya kau setuju."

Hyungseob memukul pelan lengan Woojin. "Berlebihan. Kita sudah pernah kencan sebelumnya," Yang dipukul meringis pelan, lalu menatap Hyungseob yang sedang berjalan mendekati motornya. "Kau sebut itu kencan ketika kita tidak hanya berdua? Oh ayolah, selama ini kita memang sering berjalan bersama, namun tidak berdua saja, kan?"

"Kupikir itu sama saja," Hyungseob mengendikkan bahunya. Mengambil helm yang disodorkan Woojin, lalu menaiki kursi belakang motornya.

"Terserah saja," Woojin mulai menyalakan motornya. "Sudah? Pegangan, jaga-jaga kalau nantinya aku mengebut," Sambil melirik kaca spion; ia memastikan Hyungseob sudah memakai helmnya dengan benar dan duduk dengan aman.

"Sudah," Hyungseob memeluk pinggang Woojin. "Jangan terlalu cepat, kalau kecelakaan saat kencan kan, tidak enak."

"Siap!" Woojin tersenyum, lalu mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan normal.

 _Hyungseob memang pandai membuat Woojin menekuk lututnya; menuruti segala keinginannya._

 ** _Stop furthering back and come close_**

 ** _Stop feigning ignorance and hurry over to me_**

 ** _Tell me baby I know you know_**

 ** _I like this more_**

 ** _Let me know everything baby come on_**

Setelah dua puluh lima menit menaiki motor, kini Woojin memarkirkan motornya di parkiran. Setelahnya, keduanya turun lalu melepas helmnya.

Woojin menggantung helmnya di gantungan untuk barang. Hyungseob masih sibuk melepas kaitan helmnya. Ia nampak kesusahan.

"Sulit, ya? Sini, aku bantu." Woojin memajukan tubuhnya, lalu membantu Hyungseob. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Woojin masih sibuk dengan kaitan helm Hyungseob; sedangkan yang dibantu terdiam. Pipinya terasa memanas. Jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat, ditambah Woojin yang tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

"Nah, sudah." Pemuda bergingsul tersenyum; melepaskan helm dari kepala sang pujaan hati. Yang disenyumi menunduk, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

"Pipi kamu kenapa? Kok merah?" Heran Woojin sambil menaruh helmnya diatas kaca spion, "Kamu malu ya? Jadi sekarang kamu suka sama aku juga?"

"A-apa sih," Hyungseob membuang mukanya, "Sudah ayo! Aku ingin segera melihat festivalnya," Ia buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Woojin yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo! Pelan pelan jalannya, Hyungseob," Woojin mempercepat langkahnya; menyamakan dengan Hyungseob. Setelahnya, ia memandang Hyungseob dari samping. Memperhatikan wajah pemuda disebelahnya yang masih tersipu.

"Jangan berperilaku seakaan kau tidak menyukaiku, Hyungseob," Ia menyeringai. "Bahasa tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong,"

 ** _A moment where even breathing is silent_**

 ** _You, who has no exit comes to me_**

 ** _I want to be trapped inside forever_**

 ** _Like a child without an answer_**

 ** _I get more drawn into you_**

 ** _Without me knowing_**

Saat ini, Woojin dan Hyungseob sedang berjalan menyusuri festival bersama. Saling melemparkan candaan disela kegiatan keduanya. Kadang, mereka berhenti disebuah _booth_ permainan atau makanan yang menarik perhatian.

"Woojin, aku ingin sayap ayam bumbu pedas itu," Hyungseob menunjuk kedai makanan yang nampak agak ramai didepan mereka. "Sepertinya lezat. Aku dapat mencium baunya!"

"Tapi itu pedas, Hyungseob," Woojin menatap Hyungseob ragu. "Nanti kalau perutmu sakit, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan!" Hyungseob menarik tangan Woojin. "Sudah ayo! Aku berjanji tidak akan makan terlalu banyak sampai sakit perut. _Kajja~_ " Yang ditarik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apapun untukmu," pasrah Woojin akhirnya. Hyungseob memekik senang lalu kembali menarik tangan Woojin sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Ayo cepat! Aku ingin sekali~"

Woojin ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu keduanya sampai dikedai tujuan Hyungseob. Dengan semangat, Hyungseob memesan beberapa potong sayap ayam keinginannya.

Woojin hanya terdiam, menyaksikan Hyungseob dengan semangatnya yang menggebu. Kilatan matanya, senyuman lebar dibibirnya, pipinya yang ikut tertarik keatas karena ujung bibirnya naik—membuat Woojin semakin terpana.

Ia mengagumi Hyungseob. Ekspresinya yang bermacam-macam, bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya yang indah, rambut hitam kelamnya yang selalu wangi— apapun. Apapun yang berada didalam diri Hyungseob, akan membuat Woojin semakin jatuh kedalamnya.

 _Hyungseob sangat mempesona_.

 ** _Even if you pretend it's not_**

 ** _Boy I know you know_**

 ** _I know you know_**

 ** _You're only looking at me_**

 ** _Boy I know you know_**

 ** _It's too obvious_**

"Woojin, cari tempat duduk, yuk?" Pinta Hyungseob. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah sayap ayam yang dibelinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Woojin menoleh untuk menatap Hyungseob, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kau lelah, ya?" Woojin mengacak pelan rambut pemuda disampingnya, "Didepan sepertinya ada kursi kayu untuk duduk. Ayo kesana, Hyungseob," Kemudian, ia merangkul pemuda Ahn tersebut.

Pipi Hyungseob kembali memanas. Ia sedikit menunduk, lalu buru-buru mengambil potongan sayap ayam yang berada di plastik genggamannya. Mengunyahnya dengan cepat; menahan rasa malunya.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang nampak malu ketika ia merangkulnya. Woojin terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Pelan-pelan, makannya. Aku tidak akan mengambil, tenang saja." Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyungseob.

Yang mendapat kedipan membuang mukanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Woojin menyeringai.

 _Oh ayolah, Hyungseob. Bukannya ini sudah nampak jelas?_

 ** _Just don't avoid it_**

 ** _Boy I know you know oh yeah_**

 ** _Stop making me anxious and come_**

 ** _I know you know_**

"Hyungseob, ingin minum?" Tawar Woojin dengan botol air mineral digenggamannya. Hyungseob menoleh, lalu mengangguk cepat. Disambarnya minuman digenggaman Woojin.

"Pedas sekali," Hyungseob memajukan bibirnya setelah tenggorokannya kembali basah, "Aku tidak menyangka ayamnya akan sepedas ini,"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi," Woojin menatap Hyungseob khawatir, "Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, bibirku panas," Hyungseob masih memajukkan bibirnya. Woojin menggeleng pelan; berusaha menahan rasa gemasnya. "Yasudah, minum saja lagi. Kalau habis, nanti aku belikan yang baru."

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Woojin!"

"Sama-sama," Woojin berdeham, menjeda ucapannya. "Jadi, kau sudah terpesona denganku, kan?"

"A-apa sih, terlalu percaya diri," Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, wajah Hyungseob bersemu. "Jangan terlalu pede,"

"Aih, kenapa kau _tsundere_ sekali sih? Akui saja, Hyungseob."

Setelahnya, kepala Woojin dijitak dengan keras.

 ** _My heart that has already grew big_**

 ** _It can't be stopped_**

 ** _Do I really have to say it for you to know_**

 ** _I understand why you're asking_**

Setelah merasa cukup beristirahat, kedua pemuda tersebut melanjutkan kegiatan menyusuri festival. Kali ini, keduanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain berbagai macam permainan.

"Ayo, Woojin! Tembak boneka kelinci itu!" Hyungseob menyemangati Woojin yang sedang memegang pistol. Woojin tersenyum begitu menyadari kemenangan sudah didepan matanya.

Woojin melepaskan tembakannya menuju boneka kelinci yang diinginkan Hyungseob. Bidikannya tepat sasaran; boneka kelinci putih tersebut jatuh. Hyungseob memekik senang lalu meloncat rendah.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Woojin!" Hyungseob memeluk Woojin refleks. Senyuman lebar mengembang dibibirnya.

Woojin sedikit terhuyung ketika Hyungseob tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Untungnya, pertahanan Woojin cukup bagus. Ia mengelus surai kelam milik pemuda yang memeluknya, "Sama-sama. Itu bonekanya tidak diambil?" Kekeh Woojin.

Hyungseob membelalakan matanya begitu sadar bahwa ia memeluk Woojin. Buru-buru dilepaskannya tubuh Woojin dari pelukannya. Ia berdehem canggung, lalu mengambil boneka kelinci yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Woojin. Yang ditanya mengangguk, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. Tangannya sibuk memeluk boneka kelinci barunya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" Hyungseob menggeleng pelan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Woojin. "Sebentar lagi, kita belum melihat bunga bermekeran, Woojin."

Woojin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayo ke bagian bunga-bunga,"

"Eum," Hyungseob kemudian menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Ayo. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja," Woojin tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau.. sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggumu semenjak lima tahun yang lalu, Hyungseob." Woojin mengerutkan dahinya; bingung dengan pertanyaan acak Hyungseob.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bicara sesuatu, Woojin.."

 ** _Now we're a little different_**

 ** _It's certain that you want me too_**

 ** _I know you know_**

 ** _This feeling that matches with you_**

 ** _You know you were gonna say it too_**

 ** _Come even closer_**

"Nah, kau ingin bicara apa?"

Kini, keduanya sudah duduk di rerumputan yang berada dibawah pohon sakura. Saat ini musim semi; bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Hyungseob yang semula mendongak memperhatikan keindahan pohon sakura diatasnya, kini buru-buru menunduk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Woojin.

"Jin.." Hyungseob menghela nafasnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara pada Woojin. Woojin menatap Hyungseob; menanti pemuda Ahn tersebut dengan wajar.

"Kau tahu.." Setelah merasa cukup mendapat keberanian, Hyungseob mendongakkan kepalanya; lalu menatap Woojin. "Sudah lima tahun ini, aku tidak memberikanmu kepastian."

Woojin mengangguk. Masih terdiam, sambil menanti pujaan hatinya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan inilah saatnya, aku memberikanmu sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kau dapatkan semenjak lama, Woojin."

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya. Belum mengerti tujuan Hyungseob.

"Woojin, aku harap hingga saat ini, kau masih menantiku." Pipi Hyungseob mulai memerah kembali, "Karena.. Aku akan membalas perasaanmu."

"Ya, Woojin.. Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Woojin terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, matanya membelalak.

"Sebentar, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" Woojin mengerutkan dahinya; memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Tidak.. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!" Hyungseob buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Habis sudah keberaniannya.

Woojin tersenyum lebar. Buru-buru membawa Hyungseob kedalam rengkuhan eratnya. "Akhirnya.. Kita resmi sekarang,"

Yang dipeluk menggangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ya, maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Woojin." Ia membalas pelukan sang surai merah.

"Tidak masalah," Woojin tertawa ringan, "Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

"Tidak, ini nyata," Hyungseob mendongakkan kepalanya, meyakinkan Woojin bahwa saat ini adalah nyata. "Aku betul-betul berada direngkuhanmu dan membalas perasaanmu, Woojin."

"Syukurlah," Woojin mengecup ubun-ubun Hyungseob pelan. Kemudian, ia sedikit meregangkan pelukan keduanya.

"Ingin pulang sekarang? Atau jalan-jalan dulu keliling Seoul?"

"Jalan-jalan!" Pekik Hyungseob semangat. Woojin terkekeh, mengacak surai kelam sang kekasih barunya dengan gemas. "Ayo," Ia lalu berdiri; menyodorkan tangannya pada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Woojin. Menggenggamnya erat, berjalan meninggalkan festival bersama.

 _Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan._

 ** _I know you know!_**

 ** _End of I Know You Know Chapter_**

 ** _Author's note ;_**

 ** _Hai yeorobun, kembali lagi dengan saia!_** ** _Maaf kelamaan nunggu ya. Kali ini aku bawa Jinseob. Maaf kalau gaje atau nggak ngefeel, aku nulis ini sempet keganggu konsentrasi(?) Karena tanganku yang tiba tiba kram pas nulis. Kuharap kalian suka, ya. Disini juga ceritanya plotless, yang ada dibenakku cuma inti lagu ikyk yang katanya tentang perasaan seorang pria yang pergi kencan pertama (dari subtitle tvn), jadi aku tulis begini._**

 ** _Maaf juga kalau aku bawanya Jinseob duluan bukannya Deepwink. Soalnya aku udah janjiin di wattpad untuk bawa Jinseob duluan, dan beberapa pada pm aku untuk riqwes Jinseob. Jadi, i bring Jinseob first._**

 ** _Oh ya, wannaonego udah dibuka ya? Gengs jangan lupa vote Ongniel atau Deepwink, ya! Biarkan kapal kita yang masih ada berlayar :')) (kenapa deepwink? Karena aku jujur nggak suka panwink, hehe. Menurutku Guanlin milik Seonho seorang dan Jihoon milik Jinyoung seorang.)_**

 ** _Next chapter, aku janji untuk bawa Deepwink. Lestarikan Deepwink! Layarkan Deepwink!_**

 ** _Dan karena masih ada 4 lagu lagi yang belum aku tambahkan : Pick Me, Always, Hands on me, Super hot.. (Deepwink sudah dipastikan akan mendapat lagu open up); kalian punya saran kah siapa pairing yang ingin ditambahkan?_**

 ** _Rencananya aku mau masukin Hakwoong, Howons, Jungtin (thanks buat_** vayazz najjeminna **_yang ngasih tau aku nama pairing mereka!;)), dan Minhyunbin (karena request_** munbyuli (guest), **_aku_** ** _juga demen MinHyunbin hehe;_** ). **_Setuju kah?_**

Naiseuji **_juga request kentaki (serius, aku langsung merhatiin mereka lagi abis baca review kamu. Dan yeah, MEREKA COCOK SEKALI ASTAGA. Sama sama ceria dan clingy gitu, gemes!),_**

 ** _Dan_** nunumanto99 **_yang request dongpaca (YAHAH, MEREKA LOWKEY OTP AKU LOH!). Aku usahain bikin ff mereka juga ya, tapi lagunya, ada saran kah? Gapapakah kalau aku pakai lagu selain lagunya pd101s2?;-;_**

 ** _Oh ya, makasih juga untuk kalian yang mereview;_**

Kwonfire19 / baekhsarang / armyeonn / jaeminnanana / hellopeaches / naiseuji / 17dollars / kimchenmin / najjeminna / haniyaa (guest) / kaisooppa / nunumato99 / bbypop / karen ackerman / kjmnwn / munbyuli (guest) / vayazz **_(halo, kayanya aku nggak buat sequel ya. Karena ini songfict banyak otp. Tapi nanti aku coba usahakan kalau semua otp udah kebagian ya :) )_**

 ** _Percayalah, aku suka sekali baca review kalian. Nambah semangat! Sering-sering mampir ya~_**

 ** _Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Part deepwink aku usahakan nggak sampai seminggu ya ;)_**

 ** _Love,_** ** _Kimnamjineu._**


End file.
